


Одинок, не помечен, не повязан...

by CommanderShally



Series: Pike&Tyler [20]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, M/M, Omega Pike, Omega Verse, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: — Я прожил насыщенную жизнь мистер Тайлер, — тихо, словно через силу заговаривает Пайк, — но так и не встретил человека, в присутствии которого у меня бы колени подгибались…





	Одинок, не помечен, не повязан...

**Author's Note:**

> НЕБЕЧЕНО. ООС. Омегаверс. Таймлайн с конца 2х06 до 2х10... Обоснуй притянут за уши двумя прищепками.

Корабль больше не трясет и кажется все присутствующие на мостике наконец-то могут успокоиться. Эш думает, что с радостью последовал бы их примеру, но отчего-то ничего не получается. У него в горле словно ком стоит, сделанный из горячего воздуха и который не идет ни наверх, ни вниз. Дышать становится тяжело, Эш не может закрыть рот так как боится, что задохнется.  
  
Капитан Пайк — взъерошенный и отчего с диким немного напуганным взглядом — быстрым шагом уходит в сторону турболифта. Все что он произносит проходит мимо слуха Эша — кажется он даже не в состоянии понять было ли что-то сказано или ему мерещится.  
  
Он неосознанно шагает за Пайком, словно какая-то неведомая сила влечет его следом, будто невидимая нить тянет его за собой… Но Эш не достигает своей цели — Пайк разворачивается на полпути и глядя на него все так же встревоженно произносит:  
  
— Мистер Тайлер, вы остаетесь на мостике. Протокол для связных.  
  
Его слова звучат для Эша как будто сказанные через толщу воды — он слышит их, но не до конца осознает смысл. Но покорно останавливается, замирает на месте, будто неудовольствие Пайка внезапной компанией оказывается более явным чем устный приказ.  
  
Теперь воздух горит у Эша прямо в легких.

***

Когда они оказываются в закрытом шаттле с замкнутой системой фильтрации кислорода Эш не воспринимает этот факт, как что-то опасное. Он уже некоторое время дышит тяжело, и кажется вся атмосфера Дискавери хочет, чтобы Эш задохнулся. Он даже наведывается в лазарет, задает пару вопросов доктору Поллард — кто знает, может быть дело как раз в том, что Эш провел столько времени на Кроносе и эта планета оказала какое-то особое воздействие.  
  
Но Поллард лишь качает головой. А потом говорит, что ей нужно заняться другими пациентами и Эш уходит.  
  
Пайк разговаривает с Эшем и позволяет себе пропустить в каждое слово капельку недоверия. Сегодня его взгляд холодный и Пайк смотрит на Эша будто видит в нем угрозу. Эш не понимает в чем дело. Да, он агент Секции 31, да он находится на Дискавери как наблюдатель. Нет, он не планирует саботировать миссию по спасению мира.  
  
Пайк перехватывает этот несчастный тумблер и по одному касанию у Эша складывается впечатление что в этом шаттле жарко не только ему. Кожа у Пайка горячая и сухая, он словно температурит и Эш даже хочет спросить его, не подцепил ли тот простуду или какую-нибудь другую инопланетную болезнь.  
  
Но Пайк не выглядит нездоровым. Даже наоборот. В его серых глазах за недоверием и подозрительностью плещется что-то еще, отчего у Эша начинают полыхать уши, и он рад, что длинные волосы хоть частично скрывают его реакцию…  
  
Им приходится драться с модифицированной частью зонда и в шаттле становится совершенно невозможно дышать. Эшу кажется, что он может задохнуться самостоятельно, даже без помощи странного щупальца…  
  
Они возвращаются на мостик и становится совсем невыносимо. Может быть Эшу кажется, но команда мостика оглядывается на них, смотрит на Пайка и на лицах офицеров удивление, вперемешку с… одобрением.  
  
Пайк стоит так близко и говорит такие приятные вещи, что Эш в попытках не задохнуться инстинктивно вдыхает поглубже — насколько позволяет тактический жилет. И наконец-то он понимает, что его так тревожило в последнее время — запах Пайка оседает на языке, липкий, сладкий, словно тягучая пленка и избавиться от него совершенно не получается, как бы часто Эш не пытается сглатывать слюну.  
  
Эш уходит с мостика быстро — возможно чуть ли не бежит. Он закрывается в своей каюте и стягивает снаряжение, бросая его на пол. Вытаскивает себя из десантного комбинезона, который конечно же прилип к спине, рукам и никак не хочет сползать полностью. Эш чуть ли не рвет одежду и когда у него наконец-то получается он забирается в душевую и включает самую холодную воду какую может дать система.  
  
У Эша стоит так что больно прикасаться.

***

По закрытым каналам Секции Эш пытается связаться с Л’Релл — ему нужно задать ей несколько вопросов. Он хочет знать кое-какие моменты о трансформации Вока в человека.  
  
Л’Релл отвечает только на третий раз.  
  
— Ты же знаешь, что я не должна тебе отвечать, — она выглядит сурово, но как всегда величественно. — Что случилось?  
  
— Я… — Эш не знает, как начать этот разговор, как поднять волнующие его темы. — Я столкнулся с проблемой.  
  
— Какого характера? — уточняет Л’Релл. Она поворачивает голову набок, словно пытается лучше разглядеть Эша — ее голограмма идет рябью, но помехи почти сразу исчезают.  
  
— Это вопрос физиологии… — все-таки выдавливает из себя Эш и Л’Релл кажется мгновенно понимает, о чем он — на ее лице расползается довольная улыбка.  
  
— Твоя задача как спящего агента состояла в том, чтобы расположить к себе капитана и другой важный персонал корабля, чтобы при активации суметь использовать эту связь для шпионажа, — Л’Релл меняется в лице и теперь она выглядит серьезной. — Мы проверяли это… свойство сразу после  _choH’a_  и со мной ты показал отличные результаты.  
  
Эш закрывает глаза и сразу же в памяти всплывают картинки, которые он до сих пор пытается забыть, но у него никак не получается. Кажется, что даже время не может избавить его он них.  
  
— Человеческая биология не сюрприз для Мокаи, — Л’Релл продолжает, она подходит к Эшу ближе и как будто всматривается ему в глаза. — И тебе было предначертано использовать данный тебе потенциал. И судя по тому как ты выглядишь ты нашел кого-то кто поможет тебе раскрыться по максимуму.  
  
Л’Релл говорит загадками и Эша это раздражает. Он не хочет думать о своей определенной реакции на Пайка, потому что Эш не знает каков статус капитана и не желает даже предполагать. Однако все его тело кажется решает за него — Эш чувствует, как на месте вставшего комом огня внутри разгорается давно утерянный почти животный инстинкт. Обладать, пометить, сделать своим — вот что приходит ему на ум когда он даже мимолетно вспоминает о Пайке. Кажется, эхо его клингонской жизни медленно просачивается в человеческую часть и смешиваясь создает что-то определенно взрывоопасное.  
  
— Я догадываюсь кто именно занимает твои мысли. Как ты думаешь почему такой красивый человеческий мужчина как Кристофер Пайк не связан узами, не помечен и явно ни разу не повязан? — Л’Релл произносит это медленно, но от каждого слова, от каждого смысла что следует за ними Эшу кажется, что он сейчас умрет.  
  
Одинок, не помечен, не повязан…  
  
— Чего же ты ждешь? — судя по лицу ЛРелл она не очень рада тому факту что Эш хочет кого угодно только не ее.  
  
—  _yap! bIjatlh 'e' yImev!_ — Эш срывается на клингонский. Он хватается за голову, словно пытается избавиться от этой навязчивой фразы про Пайка, но кажется ничего не помогает.  
  
Голограмма Л’Релл исчезает и Эш остается один. Он падает на кровать, смотрит на потолок и думает о том, что ему теперь со всем этим делать. Поток мыслей ожидаемо уводит его обратно к Пайку, к словам, сказанным Л’Релл…  
  
Одинок… Эш разбирается со своими брюками быстро, обхватывает возбужденный член. Эшу снова больно, словно все нервные окончания его тела сходятся в одном месте.  
  
Не помечен… Он несколько раз проводит рукой по всей длине, чувствуя, как облегчение приходит к нему маленькими искорками вспыхивая внутри. Хочется быстрее и Эш не отказывает себе в этом.  
  
Не повязан… Эш кончает себе в руку и еще некоторое время лежит неподвижно, пережидая этот момент спокойствия и ясности, который приносит оргазм. И вроде бы стоит пойти в душ, забыть обо всем что говорила Л’Релл, но кажется у тела Эша другие планы. Он чувствует, что все еще возбужден, что тверд и жаждет продолжения. Что на его члене совершенно точно набухает узел, которого еще пару дней назад точно не было.  
  
Эш думает, что в любое другое время он бы испугался что его тело снова претерпевает изменения, но сейчас ему кажется, что это в некотором смысле освобождение. Потому что он совершенно точно знает, чем все может закончиться.

***

Они вдвоем стоят в кабинете Пайка и разговаривают… Эш не особо понимает, о чем именно. Пайк наливает ему выпить и кажется только терпкий запах выпивки немного отрезвляет и Эш начинает слышать вопросы.  
  
Пайк спрашивает о Майкл. Зачем? Эш смотрит на Пайка, старается сохранить хоть какое-то подобие дистанции. С утра он выпрашивает у Поллард почти лошадиную дозу успокоительных, но они не особо помогают.  
  
Воздух все еще горит. Правда теперь с ароматом виски.  
  
Пайк расстегивает ворот своей формы. Эш смотрит на это движение как завороженный, оно растягивается во времени и кажется, что длится часы, а не пару секунд. Теперь Пайк пахнет сильнее и похоже, что он знает об этом.  
  
Он делает это специально.  
  
Эш сжимает зубы как сильно что это почти больно.  
  
Он не притрагивается к алкоголю, но дурацкие вопросы про Секцию 31 заставляют его подойти ближе к Пайку чтобы донести до него свою мысль.  
  
Но Пайк кажется его совсем не слушает. Он медленно цедит алкоголь, смотрит наклонив голову, купается в лучах звезды приходящих через иллюминатор и когда Эш замечает эту маленькую ловушку ему становится дурно.  
  
Он почти выбегает из кабинета капитана, чувствуя спиной его взгляд — определенно довольный.  
  
Эш думает, что нужно поговорить. Нормально. По-человечески. Возможно стоит пойти в место с самой лучшей фильтрацией воздуха на корабле. Но вряд ли Пайк согласится поболтать в камере деконтаминации.  
  
Самое ужасное в этой ситуации, что сложилась между ним и Пайком так это то, что кажется весь корабль в курсе. О, Кейлесс, они же используют обоняние. Если не люди, то саурианец Лайнус точно — шесть носовых каналов как-никак… А Лайнус насколько Эш помнит тот еще болтун.  
  
Эш приходит на мостик, чтобы попросить капитана о беседе, но все складывается совсем не так как он планировал. Обратно в свою каюту его ведет Нан и Эш страшно зол. Настолько что едва себя контролирует.  
  
Ему хочется поскорее оказаться в каюте и стянуть с себя верх формы, потому что, то место где его коснулся Пайк снимая бейдж, оно зудит словно там одна огромная заноза.  
  
Но вместо того чтобы избавиться от формы Эш прикладывает ее к лицу и глубоко вдыхает. В штанах мгновенно становится тесно, а кожа начинает гореть по всему телу и особенно на запястье где его обхватывает дурацкий браслет, который на него надела Нан.  
  
Единственное что радует Эша — в своем заточении он будет один, вдалеке от Пайка и быть может через какое-то время воздух в его каюте очистится достаточно, чтобы он мог мыслить здраво.

***

Эш просыпается посреди ночи от того что ему жарко. На часах половина третьего и кажется единственное что ему сейчас поможет это мешок льда — чтобы обнять его крепко-крепко и в таком положении попытаться заснуть.  
  
— Я вас разбудил? — Эш вздрагивает от прозвучавших слов. Возле дверей в самом темном углу стоит Пайк. Это сейчас Эш его видит, а секунду назад ему казалось, что он один в каюте.  
  
— Что вы тут делаете? — Эш садится. Спускает ноги на холодный пол и на мгновение испытывает облегчение.  
  
Пайк делает пару шагов, выходят из тени. На нем расстегнут китель — кажется одетый на голое тело — волосы растрепаны и глаза блестят так, что Эшу даже не нужно гадать что происходит.  
  
Одинок, не помечен, не повязан… И кажется Пайк хочет исправить все эти три пункта.  
  
— Мне кажется у нас с вами возникло недопонимание, — с этими словами Пайк шумно сглатывает, Эш даже в полумраке видит, как дергается его кадык. Пайку тоже тяжело, это очевидно и почему-то немного радует Эша.  
  
— Определенно, — Эш встает с кровати и выпрямившись смотрит на Пайка почти не моргая. Почему в этот момент терзающий Эша огонь утихает, превращается в его внутреннюю силу, которая дает ему четкое осознание — в этой ситуации, в этом остром напряжении, что словно грозовая туча скапливается между ними он контролирует все.  
  
Эш уверен, что он может попросить что угодно и Пайк сделает это без раздумий.  
  
— Я знаю, что это не вы отправили те сообщения, — как-то нервно произносит Пайк. — Я в этом уверен, просто нам нужно время чтобы выяснить правду.  
  
— Поэтому вы меня изолировали? — Эш не отрывает от Пайка взгляда и кажется в какой-то момент начинает видеть испарину выступившую на лбу капитана.  
  
— Это была… вторая причина, — Пайк делает паузу чтобы облизать губы. Он дышит через рот и смотрит на Эша так, словно еще немного и сломается. Попросит вслух то, чего ему так хочется в данный момент. А Эш не собирается торопить события.  
  
Он ждет.  
  
— А какая первая? — возможно этот вопрос даже не стоило озвучивать, но Эш тянет время. Сейчас, когда условия задает он, Эш желает увидеть на каком моменте Пайк сдастся.  
  
— Я думаю это более чем очевидно.  
  
Пайк подходит ближе и теперь Эш чувствует, как тот пахнет. Как с каждым выдохом от Пайка идут волны, горячие, дразнящие и мешающие сосредоточиться, уводящие любую мысль в одну единственную плоскость.  
  
— Мне нет.  
  
Внутри Эша все еще кипит обида за ложное обвинение — пусть и не так сильно, как раньше. Но сейчас он хочет услышать от Пайка объяснение чтобы заодно понять почему стоило Эшу оказаться с ним в одном помещении и ощущение неотвратимости грядущего накрыло его с головой.  
  
— Мне казалось… это что-то в воздухе Дискавери, — Пайк мотает головой словно пытается добавить себе ясности. — А потом мы с вами застряли в том шаттле.  
  
Пайк замолкает, а потом делает шаг и почти падает — Эш успевает его поймать. Он придерживает Пайка, обнимает и их лица оказываются напротив друг друга.  
  
— Я прожил насыщенную жизнь мистер Тайлер, — тихо, словно через силу заговаривает Пайк, — но так и не встретил человека, в присутствии которого у меня бы колени подгибались…  
  
Пайк улыбается и Эш не выдерживает первым. Он подается вперед и целует Пайка, слизывая наваждение с его губ, смешивая свой запах с его… Кажется Пайк стонет и еще сильнее оседает в руках у Эша. Приходится шагнуть вместе с Пайком к кровати, посадить его. Эш падает на колени и оказывается между разведенных в разные стороны ног Пайка.  
  
С этого ракурса даже в скудном освещении от прикроватного ночника Эш видит то насколько Пайк возбужден и мокрые пятна на его брюках сползающие по внутренней стороне бедер.  
  
Запах естественной смазки бьет в нос так сильно, что Эшу требуется пара секунд, чтобы закрыть глаза и совладать с нарастающей пульсацией по всему телу. Когда наконец-то он перестает ощущать, как кровь стучит в висках, он снова смотрит на Пайка — тому кажется так плохо, что он вот-вот заплачет.  
  
Случайная мысль приходит Эшу на ум и вдруг понимает почему Пайк находится сейчас в таком страшном раздрае.  
  
— Вы думали, что уже все? Что больше никогда не ощутите этот жар внутри? — Эш решается спросить и Пайк кивает. Гипотеза оказывается верной — несмотря на все достижения медицины границы естественного репродуктивного возраста раздвинуть не получилось.  
  
— И когда был предыдущий раз? — Эш сам не понимает почему говорит такими загадками. Словно если он назовет вещи своими именами случится что-то страшное. Хотя быть может он делает это неосознанно, потому что Пайк успокаивается видя, что Эш и сам озадачен происходящим.  
  
— Пять лет назад, — отвечает Пайк и почему-то начинает краснеть — щеки, шея и грудь розовеют и Эш думает о том, что ему от этого зрелища не становится легче. А еще он вдруг осознает, что если Пайк на целых пять лет забыл о течках — то что происходило с ним в данный момент должно как минимум обескураживать. Как молоденьких омег в их первый раз.  
  
— Доктор Поллард сказала, что такое бывает и часто наблюдается у тех, кто много времени проводит в космосе, — по голосу Пайка было ясно что подобное объяснение не делало его жизнь легче. — Без естественной смены дня и ночи, сезонов и погодных явлений сбиваются биоритмы…  
  
Пайк закрывает лицо руками, словно не хочет показывать Эшу свою слабость. Впрочем, Эш не может его винить — он сам едва в состоянии разговаривать и вести себя как разумный человек. Он понимает все что рассказал Пайк, но все равно единственное, о чем он думает последние минут десять — это раздеть его и как следует трахнуть.  
  
— Так зачем же вы пришли сюда? — Эш разрешает себе положить руки Пайку на колени, ощутить какой он горячий — такой же как был в шаттле.  
  
— Не стройте из себя дурака, мистер Тайлер, — Пайк произносит это как-то слишком раздраженно. Он резко выпутывается из кителя, ткань даже трещит пару раз.  
  
Грудь у Пайка вся в розовых пятнах словно вспыхнувшее недавно смущение никак не исчезнет — продолжает расползаться по всему телу. Эш изучает то что видит, ему хочется прикоснуться к Пайку, провести пальцами по его соскам, узнать каковы они на ощупь.  
  
— Поможете снять? — Пайк кивнул, явно намекая на остатки своей одежды — сапоги и брюки.  
  
Эш кивает.  
  
Он избавляет Пайка от обуви и затем медленно кладет руку возле его ширинки, стараясь не думать о том, как сильно ее натягивал возбужденный член.  
  
В голове вперемешку крутятся клингонский и федеральный стандарт и Эш усилием воли вместо более привычного  _«jIH laH?»_  спрашивает:  
  
— Можно? — и сразу же получает взгляд полный одобрения. Пайк наблюдает за всем что делает Эш и молчит. Похоже, что Пайк в данный момент находится в таком состоянии что даже говорить толком уже не может.  
  
Намокшая ткань сползает нехотя. Эшу приходится действовать аккуратно, чтобы не причинить случайной боли — под брюками Пайк тоже краснеет пятнами. Более того от каждого прикосновения ладоней Эша на белоснежной коже на какое-то время остается след, словно Пайк неспособен выносить даже такой незначительный физический контакт.  
  
И вот теперь обнаженный Пайк сидит на кровати Эша оперевшись на спинку и свесив одну ногу на пол. Эш ничего ему не говорит, смотрит внимательно словно надеется навсегда запечатлеть в памяти то что он видит.  
  
А потом Эш начинает раздеваться.  
  
Он забирается на кровать и Пайк сам без какой-либо просьбы поворачивается к Эшу и позволяет притянуть себя, положить на спину.  
  
С одной стороны, Эша трясет от предвкушения, от того что сейчас произойдет. А с другой — ему бы остановиться и спросить Пайка отчего в его взгляде столько ужаса и обреченности.  
  
Но кажется Эш вдруг понимает, что именно может заботить Пайка. Он нависает над Пайком и нежно поцеловав его в губы произносит:  
  
— Пока не прогоните, я буду рядом.  
  
Видимо этого было достаточно — или может быть даже слишком — Пайк снова прячет лицо за ладонями на пару мгновений словно дает себе возможность совладать с нахлынувшими чувствами…  
  
Эш подбирается к Пайку ближе, оказывается между его коленей, видит то насколько сильно он течет и как давно уже готов. Он бы мог сделать паузу и подразнить Пайка еще немного, но Эш решает, что с них достаточно.  
  
Он обхватывает собственный горящий от возбуждения член и направляет его в Пайка.  
  
Воздух встает поперек горла и кажется, чтобы начать дышать, нужно двигаться — именно это Эш и делает. Он чувствует то насколько Пайк скользкий внутри, как его мышцы расходятся. Он впускает Эша без какого-либо сопротивления и сжимается, когда член оказывается в нем полностью.  
  
При этом Пайк вдруг перестает выглядеть беспомощно, как это было минуту назад — теперь на его лице удовольствие, желание почти требование продолжать. Быть быстрее и жестче. Он смотрит на Эша и прикусывает нижнюю губу, глаза у Пайка блестят и это не следы выступивших недавно слез — это вызов. Сможет ли Эш заставить Пайка кричать или не хватит духу?  
  
—  _reH HItlhej 'e' mev!_  — Эш почти рычит. Тот самый огонь что уже некоторое время не дает ему спокойно жить окончательно превращается в внутреннюю силу. Эш подхватывает Пайка за бедра, не давая тому и дюйма для маневра и ускоряется.  
  
Пайк выглядит довольным, и он даже улыбается, вторя каждому движению, стараясь раскрыться для Эша как можно больше… А потом Эш чувствует как узел, новый и совсем недавно появившийся, начинает увеличиваться — как в Пайке становится теснее, как каждая фрикция встречает сопротивление.  
  
Лицо Пайка меняется, судя по тому как он теперь вздрагивает от каждого толчка удовольствие бьет его по нервам куда сильнее чем раньше, и он этого не ожидал.  
  
Он снова прячется от Эша, опять пытается совладать с тем что его терзает, но не получается. В тот момент, когда Эш кончает и узел встает намертво, запечатывая семя Пайк замирает в беззвучном стоне, широко открыв глаза....  
  
Эш прижимается к нему, почти ложится Пайку на грудь, чтобы как можно меньше двигаться и не повредить их обоих. Пайк ощущается как одна сплошная пульсация, как оголенный нерв, который касаться и больно, и так приятно. В какой-то момент Пайк начинает смеяться, громко и звук идет откуда-то прямо из груди, от сердца.  
  
Он гладит Эша по голове, перебирает волосы, запутывает в них пальцы и похоже совсем не испытывает какого-то дискомфорта из-за позы и сцепки.   
  
Кажется, в таком положении они и засыпают.

***

Эш открывает глаза. Пытается вспомнить что произошло. В левом боку простреливает легкая боль и Эш морщится. Память любезно подкидывает картину Лиланда, который исправляет дефекты лица с помощью наноботов…  
  
— Тише, — Эш поворачивает голову и оказывается, что рядом с ним сидит Пайк. Лицо у него такое же испуганное как тогда по видеосвязи, когда Эш пытался предупредить Дискавери, но получается у него не очень.  
  
— Как я тут оказался? — только сейчас Эш понимает, что находится в лазарете Дискавери. Где-то на фоне он замечает белые формы персонала.  
  
— Мы подобрали челнок, — Пайк произносит это уже мягче, а затем берет Эша за руку. — Я думал, что потерял тебя.  
  
— Невозможно, — Эш пытается сесть и у него даже получается. — Я же сказал, что пока ты меня не прогонишь я никуда не уйду.  
  
Кажется, Эш зря напоминает о той самой ночи, потому что взгляд у Пайка становится тяжелым и его серые глаза сразу темнеют.  
  
— Пожалуйста без вот этот вот в моем лазарете, — доктор Поллард возникает рядом словно из ниоткуда. Пайк кажется даже слегка пугается.   
  
— Вам двоим повезло, что вы, — с этими словами Поллард показывает на Эша, — бывший клингон, а вы, простите за прямоту, сэр, — теперь Поллард обращается к Пайку, — уже не так юны, чтобы зачать с первого раза. Не испытывайте судьбу, капитан.  
  
Поллард бросает на них суровый взгляд и уходит.  
  
Эш помнит, что они это обсуждали и что каждая такая беседа обычно заканчивалась сексом. И вот сейчас одна только мысль что при должном старании Пайк может забеременеть разжигала внутри тот самый огонь.  
  
— Мне кажется я уже в порядке, — Эш сползает с биокровати и несмотря на Пайка, который кажется против продолжает идти к выходу. Бок почти даже не болит, подумаешь. На Кроносе никто не пьет обезболивающих…  
  
— Капитан вы идете? — он поворачивается к Пайку и добавляет: —  _HItlhej pagh Qu'vatlh jIH lugh naDev_.  
  
Эту фразу Пайк знает и без переводчика и оттого оказывается рядом с Эшем быстрее чем тот успевает досчитать до трех. Эш смотрит на то как Пайк идет немного впереди и довольно думает о том, что весь экипаж знает кто именно пометил их капитана. 

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод клингонских словечек - для перевода юзала [этот](https://tradukka.com/translate/en/tlh) переводчик:) фразочки конечно переводятся иной раз очень криво, но для создания атмосферы сгодится.
> 
> choH’a - название той процедуры что проводили с Воком, превращение в человека, грубо говоря.  
> yap! bIjatlh 'e' yImev! - хватит! замолчи!  
> jIH laH? - можно мне?  
> reH HItlhej 'e' mev! - хватит играть со мной!  
> HItlhej pagh Qu'vatlh jIH lugh naDev - пойдем со мной или я трахну тебя прямо здесь


End file.
